Vida de una pareja anormal
by GoticaZfansanime
Summary: Inuyasha Tuvo que pasar las siguientes facetas: Primero, ser su prometido y los derechos y obligaciones que este conllevaba. Segunda, la despedida de soltero (obviamente idea de Miroku). Tercera, la boda. Cuarta, la luna de miel. Quinta, la vida de esposos. Todo fue un caos total. Pero gracias a ello pudo estar con la mujer que amaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno lo primero agradecerles por los comentarios a mis fics. Recibí varios mensajes privados que me decían que mi redacción había mejorado drásticamente. Bueno los one-shorts que estuve haciendo fueron para probar mi redacción y al parecer esta está muy mejorada. Sin más que decirles espero que disfrutéis esta historia, y si ustedes me lo piden podría hacer una versión de Akane y Ranma, claro que habría algunas diferencias.

Vida de una pareja anormal:

Prologo:

El alba había aparecido en todo su esplendor por el cielo e iluminaba la gran casa ubicada, no muy lejos de la aldea de Kaede. Ubicada a mitad del bosque, tenía todo el esplendor de una casa de un señor feudal. Abarcaba gran cantidad del terreno del bosque y, no muy lejos había una corriente de agua que otorgaba una vista y comodidad digna de un dios.

La luz se filtraba por una de las habitaciones. Donde se podía ver a un hanyou, un marginado de la sociedad, abrazando posesivamente una hermosa joven. Ambos recostados en un futon sin más prendas que su propia piel. Ella acurrucada en sus brazos y el abrazándola, colocando sus fuertes brazos en su pequeña cintura. Una imagen digna de una pintura.

El joven hanyou empezó a despertar, al abrir los ojos, se pudieron apreciar dos orbes, tan doradas que hasta el mismísimo sol tendría envidia. Y estos dos hermosos ojos dorados reflejaban a simple vista. _Felicidad. _Era tan obvia que hasta un ciego podría verla. Empezó a levantarse con suma delicadeza, lo menos que deseaba era despertar a la hermosa joven que compartía su lecho. Amaba verla dormir. Sus pestañas tapando las dos orbes marrones, que tanto amaba; su pequeña boca entreabierta, incitando, en una súplica casi oculta, a probarla; sus bellas facciones dibujando una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría casado con una miko y , para rematar del futuro. Hubiera soltado una carcajada irónica. Pero ahora esa era su realidad, y a decir verdad _le encantaba._

Sonrió. Hace unas cuantas semanas toda había sido un caos, por algo muy simple _su timidez. _Siempre se había considerado un guerrero fuerte, pero al momento en que debía enfrentar a la vida de pareja, se desmorono.

Cuando recordó las fases que expuso el monje, no sabía si echarse correr o afrontarlo como hombre. ¡Pero él era un guerrero! Si había que pasar por esas fases para que Kagome fuera suya ¡lo haría!

Todo fue un caos total, ahora toda la aldea creía que tenía gusto tanto por mujeres, que por hombres. Y todo gracias al pervertido de Miroku. Lo hubiera matado de no ser, por su esposa, Sango. Ella lo había amenazado de muerte si legaba a matar a su marido, ya que no quería quedar viuda y mucho menos con ¡tres hijos! Pero si le permitió darle un escarmiento.

Tuvo que pasar las siguientes facetas: Primero, ser su prometido y los derechos y obligaciones que este conllevaba. Segunda, la despedida de soltero (obviamente idea de Miroku). Tercera, la boda. Cuarta, la luna de miel. Quinta, la vida de esposos.

¡Uff!, si se ponía pensar todo lo que había sufrido para estar con Kagome, sufrió, es verdad, pero tuvo una gran recompensa. Después de todo Kagome estaba con él.

-En que piensas Inu – oyó la melodiosa voz de su, hora esposa. Estaba tan internado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando había despertado.

- En lo que tuve que pasar para poder estar contigo – dijo con algo de picardía.

-Fue un camino duro para el fuerte de Inuyasha – dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa, mientras hacia ese comentario con cierta burla.

-pero valió la pena – replico él. Y con ansias se fundió con su esposa en un beso.

Porque no importaba lo que hubiera sufrido, si era por Kagome. El iría hasta el otro extremo del mundo, por sus caprichos. Él amaba a esa mujer más que a su propia vida. Y ahora era suya, egoístamente suya. Y él se encargaría de que eso fuera permanente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Comprometidos

Ira. El joven hanyou sentía aquello, ese peligroso pecado capital, que empuja a las personas a sus más primitivos instintos. Maldita fuera Kagome. Es que no podía haberse quedado como aquella chiquilla de 17 años. No pero la muy maldita tenía que crecer, su cuerpo había madurado, exageradamente a su parecer. Ella seguía conservando las facciones de una joven, pero el resto de su cuerpo no. Sus pechos habían crecido, alcanzando un tamaño un tanto escandaloso, algunos hasta llegaban a pensar que era una Succubus (1) . Sus piernas más torneadas y firmes. Esto no ayudaba a la salud mental del hanyou y tampoco el de los jóvenes de la aldea. Ni tan siquiera, el discreto traje de sacerdotisa podía tapar los grandes atributos de la joven. Y lo peor Kagome era tan ingenua que no se daba cuenta que los hombres a su alrededor apestaban de deseo, con solo mirarla. No había manera de curar aquello. El joven hibrido lo había intentado, pero ir matando y/o golpeando, a todos los hombre que se le acercaban a la miko. No era una idea del todo buena. Ella era una sacerdotisa, tenía que mantenerse en contacto con las personas de la aldea. Encerrarla y mantenerla en cautiverio, tampoco sería una buena idea, la gente podría sospechar. Sin más que hacer, el hibrido decidió ir con otra persona que era tan celosa como el, Miroku. Ese pervertido monje a pesar, de ser tan libidinoso podría ayudarlo. Después de todo el mantenía a régimen a todos los hombres que se acercaban a su mujer (2).

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, fue temprano a la aldea. Miroku y él siempre se encontraban, en las afueras de la casa del monje. Pasaron apenas unos minutos y Miroku salió de su casa. - Buen día Inuyasha- dijo con una voz un tanto perezosa y dio un gran bostezo, no se inmuto en taparse la boca. El hanyou camino hacia adelante, seguido por el monje. Hoy tendrían que exterminar a un demonio araña que atemorizaba la aldea norte. Cuando estaban caminando vio salir a la joven miko de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Se hipnotizo. Pareciera que cada día la hacía más bella aun. Ella al verlo le dedico una sonrisa. ¡Mierda! Sonreír de esa manera debía estar prohibido. Vio que algunos hombres jóvenes la miraban. Sus ojos destilaban adoración.

No era para menos, a su pesar y maldición suya, Kagome era pretendida hasta por señores feudales. Claro, que la chica rechazaba a cada uno de ellos.

El hibrido solo bufo y le devolvió el salido la miko.

- La señorita Kagome es muy hermosa – dijo el monje que se había mantenido viendo la escena.

-Ese mismo es el problema Miroku – dijo el hanyou que ha oídos del monje sonaba derrotado.

* * *

Fueron a esa lejana aldea, el demonio no causo muchos problemas. Después de todo nada era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente al hanyou. Como había caído la noche, los aldeanos les rogaron que se quedaran para brindar las respectivas gracias. Y ya que no podían hacer más, aceptaron.

- Ahora, me vas a decir qué problema hay en que la señorita Kagome sea muy hermosa – dijo el monje retomando el tema que lo había dejado intrigado.

- Pues, los hombres no dejan de mirarla y eso no me gusta – gruño el hanyou, que se encontraba sentado en su típica pose india.

- Inuyasha eso es obvio, la señorita Kagome es muy hermosa, es normal que los hombre la vean de esa manera – dijo el monje sabiamente – yo creo que a lo que no te gusta , es que no puedas evitar que se le acerquen.

- Lo he intentado todo, he amenazado, golpeado y hasta he pensado en encerrar a Kagome. No hay solución para esto

- Sí, que la hay

- Y según tu ¿cuál es? – ironizo el hanyou.

-La solución es muy simple, mi querido amigo. Tienes que comprometerte.

-¡¿Qué?! – el hanyou casi cae por la sorpresa, no porque no le gustara la idea, si no que le había agarrado de improviso.

-Piénsalo, si la señorita Kagome se compromete, nadie se le acercaría más de lo debido. Eres muy famoso Inuyasha casi nadie se mete contigo. Piénsalo tiene coherencia nadie se acercaría a la prometida de un peligroso hanyou – dijo el monje que con halagos buscaba convencer al hanyou.

- Tienes razón – Dijo el hanyou, claramente orgulloso que le levantaran el ego de macho.

- Bueno primero tienes que ensayar como decirlo

-¿Aquí? – pregunto dudoso el hanyou.

-Sí, imagínate si alguien te oye en la aldea y le va con el rumor a la señorita Kagome, aquí es mejor ya que nadie te conoce a excepción mía, por supuesto.

- pero ¿contigo?

-Pues claro – dijo el monje como si fuera algo normal – yo le pedí matrimonio a Sanguito antes que tú, por lo tanto tengo más experiencia. Te corregiré si te equivocas. -¡Keh! Yo no necesito tu ayuda

-Ya venga Inuyasha dilo – dijo el monje tratando de alentar al hibrido – Imagina que soy Kagome, que me dirias

- ¿Qui….eres a..sar….te con…migo? – dijo tartamudeando el hanyou.

-¿asarte? – Pregunto divertido el monje – Inuyasha está bien que yo sea muy apetecible pero….

-¡Ya cállate! – Interrumpió el hanyou

-Entonces dile como hombre, fuerte claro y preciso

-¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?! –grito el hanyou

En eso escucharon el crujido de platos romperse, ambos giraron lentamente la cabeza y ahí se encontraron con, nada más ni nada menos, que toda la aldea viéndolos. Las mujeres tapaban ojos y oídos de los niños, y los hombres a su vez asían lo mismo con las mujeres. La cara del hanyou estaba roja de vergüenza y el monje tenía un ceño fruncido y los ojos muy abiertos.

Nadie se movió. Todos se quedaron así: con los ojos saltándoles de las orbitas y la mandíbula a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Lárguense de aquí! – sonó la voz de un hombre. Y empezaron los abucheos y gritos que exigían el retiro del hanyou y el monje.

-¡Corre! – grito el monje a su compañero. Y así se inició un persecución, unos aldeanos enfurecidos con piedras y antorchas persiguiendo a un monje y a un hibrido.

* * *

- Oh! Por kami- sama ¿Qué te sucedió Miroku? – dijo Sango preocupada. Debía estarlo ver a su marido acompañado de Inuyasha, con las ropas enlodadas, sudando y con un aspecto de vagabundo era razón de sobra para preocuparse.

-Nada mi querida Sanguito –dijo con una sonrisa forzada el monje – Solo fui con Inuyasha a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-¡Papi! – Dos gemelas aparecieron de la nada y fueron a abrazar a su progenitor. Era de esperarse que el monje tuviera una mueca de dolor y agonía. Como dolían las heridas y sumadas con la golpiza cortesía de Inuyasha, que le había advertido que si llegaba a mencionar esto, lo despedazaría vivo y dejaría a Sango viuda.

Inuyasha al ver la escena se retiró de ahí con un objetivo claro, que tenía nombre y apellido. Kagome Higurashi. Durante la feroz persecución, estuvo pensando en las mil y unas formas de pedirle a Kagome matrimonio. No debía ser muy difícil preguntárselo, lo difícil iba a ser la respuesta que recibiera. ¿Ella lo rechazaría o aceptaría? Porque si ella llegaba a rechazarlo, ya pensaría el en como tirarse de un barranco.

La encontró recolectando plantas medicinales no muy lejos de la aldea. Ella contoneaba su cuerpo al ritmo de una canción que tarareaba. De pronto se detuvo al parecer capto su presencia.

-Hola Inuyasha ¿Qué te paso? – dijo Kagome algo preocupada al ver el ahori del hanyou sucio y maltratado, parecía haber librado una gran batalla – ¿el demonio fue muy fuerte?

-No que va – respondió inmediatamente el hanyou – es solo que Miroku hizo una estupidez y los aldeanos nos persiguieron por todo el bosque.

- Ya veo

- Kagome yo quería preguntarte algo

-Pues dime, te escucho - Yo…. Etto…etto

- ¿Pasa algo?

_¡Vamos, valor! ¡Es un hombre! ¡Díselo de una vez! ¡No te preocupes, si nos rechaza, la raptamos y obligamos a que acepte! –_ Todas estas frases sonaban en la cabeza del hanyou, quien no podía articular palabra alguna.

- Inuyasha – dijo Kagome impaciente.

- Kagome ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – listo, ya lo había dicho. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar un barranco lo suficientemente profundo para matarse. Lo había dicho con seriedad y seguridad, aunque sus piernas fueran gelatinas andantes.

Kagome e había quedado en shock. Y en un ataque de felicidad se abalanzo contra el hanyou y lo abrazo. - Claro que si – dijo con entusiasmo.

Inuyasha correspondió al abrazo dando un agarre demandante a la cintura de Kagome. Sus bocas se fueron acercando cada vez más, podían sentir l respiración del otro, solo un poco más…

- ¡Ya se lo dijiste Inuyasha! – dijo Miroku quien acababa de llegar interrumpiendo el casi beso de la miko y el hibrido. Inuyasha apretó los puños. Con sumo cuidado dejó a Kagome y se abalanzó sobre Miroku, quien corría a máxima velocidad. Si el hibrido lo había dejado medio muerto anteriormente, era mejor avisar a Sango que tal vez su esposo no llegaría para la cena.

Kagome sonrió. Después de todo ahora era la prometida del hanyou. Quedaban ahora momentáneamente COMPROMETIDOS.

* * *

**Buano espero que disfruteis este fic y lo estare continuando tan pronto tenga tiempo**

**(1) : Las Succubus son seres mitologicos de la historias oriental, se dice que son mujeres muy atractivas de grandes atrivutos que seducen a los hombres para luego devorarlos.**

**(2): proximamente are un fic que se llamra l_os celos de un monje _donde esplicara lo que inuyasha quiso decir.**


End file.
